MidasPlus continues to be the main software package distributed by the Computer Graphics Laboratory. Since the 1994 release of MidasPlus 2.0, auxiliary programs (delegates) have been developed or improved. The World Wide Web (WWW) documentation has also been expanded. Finally, we continue to provide assistance to MidasPlus licensees, both over the telephone and electronically. Most MidasPlus-related software development now centers around delegates. A new delegate, viewdock, was written to facilitate examination of the large list of compounds produced from molecular docking simulations. The noeshow delegate for analyzing NMR constraints was officially released after adding support for constraints with structure ensembles, identification of close hydrogen pairs, more coordinate averaging techniques and more file formats. The MidasPlus WWW pages have been expanded to include a tutorial written by Arthur Glasfeld from Reed College. The Problems and Workarounds page was updated regularly as bugs were discovered and fixed. A search engine was added to facilitate locating information. Although MidasPlus is not officially supported, MidasPlus licensees can report problems either via telephone or to the midas-bugs electronic mailing list. Generally these problems may be solved without modification of software; occasionally, however, new versions of programs are made available via ftp to fix bugs with no easy workarounds.